Help
by Rukya
Summary: Gray has been attacked by a mysterious person. Wendy finds him almost dead. Fairy Tail wants revenge. But what happen if the person that attacked Gray is a close friend? Or maybe is just their imagination? Can Gray explain the truth? Or simply... He will die? Not pairings and not OC's!
1. Vision

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE**

\- "We will go at Lucy's home in an hour to deliver the money".- Erza explained with a grin.

-"Yes! And we'll do a party!"- Natsu commented excited. Wendy nodded happily.

\- "Why always in my house?" - The blonde magician asked comically. At that moment, she realized that his teammate was behind them with absently.-"Gray?" - She asked a little worried.

\- "Oh... I'm sorry..." He apologized, as he walked toward them, still absently.

-"Something wrong?"

Gray shook with his head.

\- "Nothing to worry about".-Gray muttered as he began to walk at a faster pace.- "See you later".-

* * *

Gray sighed as he continued to walk through the streets of Magnolia. At one point, he decided to look back. Gray noticed that he was being observed by someone.

He decided not go to Lucy's home, worried for his teammates. Finally got tired when he felt someone was almost upon him.

\- "If you decided to chase me, you could at least introduce you".- the ice mage demanded, nervously. The person who was chasing him smiled, showing him. However, Gray could not tell who it was, his hood completely hid him.- "Who are you?" - He asked with annoyance. The boy laughed, and Gray felt a shiver through his body.

-. "I'm sorry, Gray. Don't hate me for this".-Muttered a male voice with a little smile.

\- "How do you know who I am?" - He asked surprised. The boy smiled, and took off his hood.- "Impossible... You... can't be..." - He murmured very surprised.

Before he knew it, Gray had been attacked by the hooded person.

The arm of that guy had pierced his stomach. Gray vomited blood at the time, and felt a horrible pain, falling to the ground at the time.

A large pool of blood formed around him. His vision was blurred and could only feel pain. The boy smiled when saw Gray's body.

-"I'm really sorry, Gray. You must survive

Don't die. Really don't die. And after...

_Kill me_".

The ice mage was wandering between consciousness and unconsciousness, shivering. He didn't listen the other boy. Just one last thought crossed his mind.

-'_This isn't good... Natsu..._ '

* * *

Wendy was walking with Charle to Lucy's home because before they had gone to Fairy Hills to showering.

\- "I want see them again..." - She commented excited. Charle sighed, smiling.

\- "You're like a kid, Wendy".- She smiled. Wendy pouted while walked.

At that time, Charle stopped suddenly, startling Wendy.

-"Charle?" - She asked nervously. Charle felt her body tremble...

_... She was having a vision..._

* * *

_She wasn't in the vision, only appeared two of his teammates: Natsu and Gray. They were sitting on the floor._

_Natsu was hugging Gray. But Gray wasn't hugging him. Natsu was crying, unable to stop his cry. And Gray... his eyes... They didn't show life._

_\- "You can't be dead, Gray...!"_

_Natsu was screaming, again and again, crying. However, there was not a small movement in the Gray's body._

_As Charle thought, Natsu was hugging the __**Gray's corpse.**_

* * *

-"Charle!?" - Wendy asked again, worried. Charle sighed at that time.- "Are you alright? Have you had a vision or something?" - Charle nodded.

\- "I hope it's a wrong vision... For the sake of him..." - She muttered nervously. Wendy was about to ask, when he felt a strong odor.

A strong smell of blood.

-"Wendy?"- Charle asked this time, nervously. Wendy started running towards the odor, nervously, and Charle followed her. When they reached an alley, they could not believe it.

Blood. A pool of blood awful. And the person who was in the blood middle...

No, it could not be...

._..Gray..._

* * *

\- "Where the hell is the ice bastard?" -

\- "Mmm ... He will have gone to see Juvia or something, Wendy has not come yet".-Lucy commented fun.

\- "Anyway, that's not to excuse".- Erza said dryly as he looked very impatient. Lucy gulped as she laughed nervously. Then someone stung the door.

\- "Look, I'm sure that are they..."

However, she found someone that not expected.

\- "Where is Wendy, Charle...?" - Lucy asked, somewhat worried.

\- "You must come with me. Now".- She ordered seriously.

-"Now? What happened?"

-"Not time to explain. We should go to the hospital, fast."

-"At the hospital!? What happened to Wendy!?"

\- "Wendy is perfectly! Gray is ...!"

\- "Gray...!?" -

\- "_It may be the last time you see him alive...!_"

**Hello! This is my first story in English! Woah! I expect that you like it! I'm from Spain, and if something is wrong I'm sorry, is difficult write in other language.**

**UPDATE: Ok... That have many errors... I hope that now this will be better.**

**This story won't be very long, but I wait that you like it!**


	2. Culprit

When they got there, Wendy, Makarov, Gajeel and Juvia were already in the waiting room.

Juvia and Wendy were crying, and Makarov and Gajeel were serious, much more than normal.

Natsu was the first to arrive, sweating, trembling.

.-"Where is Gray!?" - He asked abruptly. Wendy looked at the operating room, and Natsu quickly entered. However, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Gray was on a stretcher, around several doctors. All the stretcher was full of blood. And he didn't seem to be alive. Suddenly, a machine that seemed to be measuring something of ice mage stopped short. That scared Natsu.

\- "Doctor, his pulse stopped!" - Shouted one of the nurses nervously.

\- "Give me the machine to revive him, FAST!" - The doctor ordered with initiative. One of the nurses quickly approached and then she noticed the presence of Natsu.

Natsu was in shock.

_A stretcher full of blood._

_No pulse._

_They are having to use machines to revive him._

At that time he saw one of the doctors screaming him.

\- "Can't you see that save his life may depend on a few seconds!?" - He asked angrily. However, none of that mattered.

_Who was on stretcher was him._

_All blood was his._

_Who had remained pulseless was him._

_Gray was dying. He was dying._ And Natsu couldn't do anything to help him.

Suddenly he felt someone hugged from behind, it was Lucy, who before he knew it, she was gently him pushing one of the seats in the waiting room.

\- "Lu... Lucy... Gray was... Gray was..." - He began with broken and trembling voice. At that time, he again felt the embrace of her companion. Natsu noticed Lucy's tears in his forehead.-"Gray was _almost dead..."_

Erza stood without his armor, only with her dress, very surprised and as nervous as others. Charle was on Wendy's lap, who also was crying.

\- "How has this happened ...?" - Asked Erza as she crossed her arms.

\- "I smelled blood and we went to the site, it was a alley. Then I realized that the person in the middle of the pool of blood was Gray-san".- Wendy with nervously started explain.- "Gajeel-san, Juvia-san and master, also came to feel the same smell. While Gajeel-san warned the ambulance, I tried to heal his wounds with the master... But... But... _his wounds were too deep_".- She finished explaining sobbed, feeling guilty for not have been able to help him. Makarov sighed, stroking girl's hair.

-"Don't feel guilty. There is only one culprit: the attacker".-Wendy nodded, still unable to leave crying. Gajeel, who was standing with his arms crossed, glanced at his ex-companion guild. He kept muttering mourn the name of her crush. He felt a sharp rage within him.

-"Damn! Whoever has done this will regret it!" - Gajeel yelled as he looked toward the operating room.

No one said anything. Everyone wanted revenge, but could not stop thinking about the possibility that Gray could leave them the same day.

* * *

Hours passed in silence, and finally a doctor came out of the operating room. Natsu looked at the doctor nervously. At that time, the doctor smiled gently while with two fingers of his hand touched Natsu's forehead.

-"Don't do that again, please. Your friend could have died".- The doctor explained still smiling. All rejoiced when they heard it. And Natsu was shedding tears before realizing.

\- "Sorry, sorry..." - He muttered, as he dropped tears. The doctor smiled, accepting his apology.

\- "How is Gray?" - Asked Erza, very nervous. The doctor sighed.

-"I'll be honest. He isn't yet out of danger. The next twenty-four hours will be crucial for him... Besides..."-He began to explain, somewhat nervous.-"The culprit knew what he was going. He tried kill him. Could it be that when Gray-san wakes up can't longer use magic. Or perhaps he can't walk never more. Or in the worst case... that _he never wakes up and he ends with an irreversible vegetative state_".-He ended explain something sad.-"Even the worst criminals don't deserve this."

All wizards were silent. What kind of monster would have done something like that? Why Gray?

Natsu was the first to speak.

\- "I ... don't know who was who did this... but... What I do know is that I will not rest until find him.

Whoever has done this to Gray..._ I will destroy him_".

* * *

In other side, a boy walked with nervously.

-"I wait that you're alive".-He muttered while watched a concrete site.

-"What's wrong, captain? Are you nostalgic?"-A voice asked back him, with a smile. The boy refused with his head.

-"Nostalgic? Why?"

-"Because… You are watching your old guild: Fairy Tail".

-"Ivon… What do you want?"

-"Have you finished your work?"

-"Yeah… He is almost dead".

-"Almost dead? ALMOST DEAD!?"

-"Yes".

-"You… you would have to have killed him!

-"I couldn't do it".

-"Why? You're more stronger than him".

-"When I went to kill him, Wendy suddenly appeared. And I didn't want do hurt her"

-"Mmm… Captain… I can kill him. And then we can back home!"

-"Home…"

-"Yeah, home. It isn't the best home, but… You know…"

-"You know that your home isn't my home. I haven't a thing like a home".

-"I know, captain. But you know... In my home _is Lucy_".

-"Ivon?"

-"Yes?"

-"Gray is in the hospital…_ Kill him_".

-"_Your orders are music for my ears_".

**I reupdate the chapter... I don't know how before could have reviews... :')**


	3. Gray in danger?

Lucy looked again at the boy before her. She knew he was alive by machines that wouldn't stop ringing. Two days had passed since the 'accident', and despite that the worst hours had passed, it doesn't meant nothing.

They had decided to take turns between guild members, as they still didn't know what or who they faced, they taken the decision of that always have someone with the ice mage.

Lucy felt her watery eyes completely for a moment when she took the hand of her friend. He was too cold, even colder than when he used his magic. His skin was white, so pale, he could almost be mistaken for the color of the sheets. Lucy was afraid of losing eye contact, of losing sight and he disappeared suddenly. She clenched her fist tightly.

\- "I swear, Gray" .- She whispered, her voice completely broken.-"Whoever did this will pay..."- She said really convinced. For a moment, she thought his friend would answer or make a move. However, that didn't happen. All that happened was that the machine didn't stop working.

* * *

Juvia Lockser was walking at a slow pace. In the next hour she had to do his duty to care for Gray and she really didn't feel prepared.

The first time she went, almost fainted. He was so pale... And according to doctors, was alive only by machines that were around him. He wasn't even breathing on his own.

From time to time she had a bad feeling, she started to run. She had to go to the hospital, fast.

* * *

\- "Hey Lucy, How is ice brain?" - The dragon slayer asked with an animated smile. Lucy smiled slightly.

\- "He continues unconcious..." - She muttered something sad.- "Natsu... Gray doesn't deserve this..."- The blonde whispered with his watery eyes, as she pressed the hand of his unconscious friend. Natsu then approached the magician, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

\- "Lucy, why don't you go for a while?" - He said with a half smile .- "You need feel the fresh air."

\- "B-but..."

\- "Don't worry, I will be careful about him".- He said in a completely honest way. Lucy smiled.

\- "Thank you, Natsu..." - The magician thanked, while very gently, the hand that had been taking his friend put it back on the bed.

And with that, Lucy left. Natsu sighed as he watched his friend.

\- "Hurry up and wake up, Sleeping Beauty. You are making to the girls worry for you" .- The salamander remarked, trying to lighten the mood. However, he could only hear the machine that controlled Gray alive and stable.

Suddenly, he felt a strange smell that didn't recognize and decided to look, without leaving the room.

Then someone stung the window and Natsu looked puzzled. He was hooded and Natsu gave no a good impression.

He was smiling and suddenly pointed to the bed where he was Gray and then pointed to himself. Natsu opened his eyes surprised. Could it be that this man was the attacker of his friend?

He suddenly disappeared and the dragon slayer, without thinking much, out the window, chasing.

-"WAIT!" - He shouted as he began to follow him.

* * *

A somewhat short magician, began walking with a smile by the hospital corridors. He looked like a good person, but it seemed a stranger. Finally, the woman at the desk even came up smiling.

\- "Mister, what do you want?"- The woman asked kindly.

\- "I would like know where is Gray-san's room".- He remarked gently. The woman nodded.

\- "Mister Fullbuster is located in room 235".

\- "Thank you, Miss."

And then _his smile changed to an evil smile_.

* * *

Natsu was on the roof, with the hooded man, still smiling.

\- "Who the fuck are you!?" - He asked really exalted .- "Are you who attacked Gray!?" - The man just laughed.

\- "What if I told you ... that I was?" - He asked in a mocking tone, making Natsu puckering his brow, feeling its flames burn, however, calmed down for a moment.

\- "What motive had to hurt him?" - Began with a serious tone of voice, but in a whisper .- "Why Gray?" -

\- "It's funny you should ask... Actually, I was bored. So I found some time and wanted to fight him."- He said, smiling, in a tone of amused voice .- "But he was only a weak... I hit him one time and I nearly killed him! "- He shouted smiling. Natsu opened his eyes surprised and couldn't help but remember the words of the doctor.

_-"The culprit knew what he was going. He tried kill him. Could it be that when Gray-san wakes up can't longer use magic. Or perhaps he can't walk never more. Or in the worst case... that he never wakes up and he ends with an irreversible vegetative state".-He ended explain something sad.-"Even the worst criminals don't deserve this."_

\- "Son of a bitch... I'll kill you!" - He threatened while he was going for the man, attacking him with his magic, without any hesitation.

* * *

The little magician entered the room, still smiling. He noticed that there was nobody and sighed with relief, thinking that would not have to fight or attract attention.

He looked at the unconscious magician before him with the machines he had around him.

\- "Pathetic".- He muttered.-"If deep down I'm doing you a favor by ending your pathetic existence".- He joked.- "I wonder which of these have to unplug one way to kill you faster ".

* * *

Natsu was sweating. Although it had been from the beginning with all his power, it wasn't making any effect, that guy was really strong. In one of the blows, the hooded boy stopped him with his arm.

\- "Are you sure you'd be wasting your time here?" - He asked with a smile.

\- "What are you saying? You are who attacked Gray!" - Discussed, still trying to attack him.

\- "Or maybe I'm just a decoy and I have cheated, right?" - And then, Natsu opened his eyes in surprise. Instinctively, he looked in Gray's room and in that moment he saw someone in the room who he did not recognize, and then, the panic invade him.

\- "GRAY!" - He shouted, trying to go to the room when the hooded grabbed his arm, still holding.

\- "And now, he will end what I started the other day".-

* * *

The man in the room, named Ivon, was about to finish what he started his mysterious companion. He looked again at the comatose boy.

\- "Bye-Bye, pale boy".

However, before he could do anything, someone entered the room.

\- "Water nebula!" - Yelled, while creating a water around the man. She was sweating, but was glad to have run to the hospital. It also soon arrive Lucy, who was with Erza, neutralizing the wizard.

In that moment, the hooded man sighed.

\- "Even that can't do well" .- He reproached, watching as his partner had been reduced by the three magicians. Then he let go of Natsu .- "Well, we'll see other time."

\- "Wait!"

\- "Mmm?"

\- "Who are you!?"

The man smiled.

\- "I won't say for the sake of _us_".

\- "For the sake of 'us' you say!? What the hell!?"

\- "Just I say... that you and I are more alike than you think."

\- "Don't be silly! I would never attack anyone for 'fun'!"

At that time, the man approached the dragon slayer's ear.

\- "I have lied. Someone asked me to kill him and I... I could not deny. I'm sorry..."- He whispered, seconds later he disappeared.

Natsu then felt a chill. Since the first time he had fought against him, something in his gut told him something was wrong. And it had also noticed Natsu.

_That guy and he..._

_That guy... Was how look in a mirror._

_That guy... was like his reflection._

**I know that is a little strange, but all have his explanation hahahaha**

**I hope that you enjoy! **


	4. It was Natsu?

Natsu froze, not knowing what to do. For a moment, he had seen the face of the man who had attacked Gray. And that man... He had the same face as him. His odor, when it was close, it was very much like his own scent. But he was surprised when, apart from all that, he had a scar on his neck. Right in the same place as him.

For Mavis's sake, he was like a clon!

At the time, he smelled Lucy's smell, who had climbed the stairs.

\- "What happened?" - She asked with concern. Natsu merely grunted in response.

\- "What happened to the man who tried to... kill Gray?" - He asked nervously.

\- "He will be imprisoned. Now the doctor is with Gray, checking that everything is fine."- She said, smiling a sad way.- "Why are you here, Natsu? You promised me you'll take care of him".- Natsu then, could feel a tone of disappointment in her voice. Natsu sighed.

\- "Someone else wanted to attack him and then I went to see who it was." .- The dragon slayer explained, somewhat saddened.

\- "Could you see who it was?" - Lucy asked, with a little hope. Natsu, however, for a moment felt his body tense.

\- "His face," - he began .-"he wears a hood I could not see him..." - He apologized. Right after Lucy looked at him, and Lucy could not help thinking that the confusion and panic was in the face of his friend.

\- "Natsu?" - The blonde asked a little worried.

\- "I have to go check something. Bye." He said goodbye leaving quickly, leaving Lucy without knowing what to say.

* * *

Laxus sighed again. He couldn't quite believe it. A guild mate had been attacked by someone, leaving him more dead than alive! Who had done this? Because according to Lucy, the true culprit haven't appeared. He was going to question the other boy, Ivon, now. He wanted do much questions, and above all, the question everyone had in mind: Why Gray? Was it a reckoning or something?

No...

According to Lyon, there was no one besides himself or Ultear with grudge to Gray.

So ... Why?

With some uncertainty but with decision, he was to see the man who had been trapped, named Ivon. He had to resolve this once.

* * *

Gajeel tried again to comfort the woman rain. She was crying after the new event.

He could not blame her, he wanted to kill all those who had done that. Who they are believed to attack a member of the guild? To attack a_ nakama_?

He was getting angry even when he suddenly saw appear at her blonde friend.

\- "Have you seen Salamander?" - He asked with a nasty tone. She nodded .- "Where is he?"

\- "He has said he had to go check something. He was a little strange..." - She explained, somewhat sad.- "As you were saying, Gajeel, there was someone else with him".- The mage said. Gajeel looked at her and frowned.

\- "Did he say who he was?"

\- "He said he was hooded and he couldn't see who was" .- She put a sad face.

\- "Lucy-san?" - Juvia spoke for the first time in the conversation.

\- "I think he lied to me. He seemed really concerned about something..." - She still remembered sadly. At that moment, she saw Gajeel had been in silence.- "Gajeel?" - Lucy asked worried.

\- "I also would have lied if I had been he." He said convinced, surprising the two magicians.- _'After all, that man had the same smell as Salamander... '_

_What was happening here?_

* * *

\- "I work for another man, I don't know why they wanted to kill the ice mage!" - He repeated, bound with chains.

\- "So it's clear that for some reason they wanted to kill him..." - whispered Makarov.

\- "Of course we want! Do you know that guy has gotten us into a lot of trouble many times?, so we wanted to end up with him once!"

\- "What are you saying? Gray didn't know anyone outside of the guild except Lyon and other legal guilds, and there is no one of his past".

The man laughed.

\- "Who is talking about _the past_?"

\- "What the hell you mean? Stop being confusing!" - Laxus shouted, increasingly angry. The wizard sighed.

\- "I'm saying that... The real culprit..._ he knows very well to Gray and Gray knows well the culprit._ That's all I can say..."- He finished placing his hands on his head with a smile.

He didn't lie. Yet despite repeated threats... Ivon just said the same thing over and over again. Suddenly, an informant of the council appeared.

\- "Mr. Makarov, we have the main culprit of the attack on Gray Fullbuster" - He reported, leaving Laxus and the master surprised. Ivon started laughing.

\- "Who is he?, how do you find him?" - Makarov asked calmly.

\- "We found a blood-written message in the alley where he was attacked. Mr. Makarov, please don't be surprised... That message was wrote by Mr. Fullbuster..."

* * *

Natsu had a cold sweat when he reached the site. He just arrived at the site where Gray was attacked. There should be some kind of track or some clue about the attacker. Something... He couldn't help feeling bad when he saw all the dried blood still in the alley, thinking that all the blood was Gray's blood.

He started looking, but all he saw again and again was blood and more blood, until a small message caught his attention. A message on the floor, he hardly saw, written in blood. Could it be a message that Gray wrote before losing his consciousness?

Curious and nervous, he looked. And at the moment, he panicked.

**Natsu Dragneel.**

As if they had been waiting him, the council appeared.

\- "Natsu Dragneel, you're under arrest for attempted murder your fellow guild, Gray Fullbuster" .- They arrested him, without problems. After all, it was what his friend had written.

But what no one knew was that _the true message had been partially removed._

The _full_ message that _Gray Fullbuster_ wrote with _his own_ blood before he lost his conscious was...

**It wasn't Natsu Dragneel.**

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback, FAVS and follows! I'm very happy!**

**I hope your theories, I put some clues in all chapters... And it's like that Gray knows the truth, is not it? ;)**

**ANSWER COMMENTS**

**TSW: Thanks for your comment! I have been learning English hahahah**

**Guest: Here's the update! :D**

**Poketail: I can not kill him... Or maybe yes? ;) He is my favorite character, but I'm a bad person HAHAHA**

**Rewisan I do not know how he is...;)**


	5. You and me

**...Ray... Gray...**

_...Uh... Who are you...?_

**That's not important. You have to wake up...**

_Awaken? Is for this that all is in darkness?_

**Yes. And if you don't wake up, your friend will be in danger...**

_My friend? What are you talking about?_

_Besides... Who are you?_

**...Just wake up and we can talk more.**

**I wouldn't want that something would happen to that person...**

**...After all, I trusted him completely.**

_That person? Besides... Why your voice is like mine?_

_I don't understand..._

_... I'd just like to stay a little longer in this darkness..._

* * *

Makarov and Laxus couldn't believe it. The culprit was... Natsu. And Gray had left his name in blood. Just then, Makarov spoke to the man of the council.

\- "Has he told you anything?" - Laxus asked suddenly.

-. "No, sir. He has remained in his cell in complete silence".- The boy said something sad. Laxus sighed.

-. "Well, we're going to talk to him privately."

When they got there, they were surprised. Natsu was in prison and his hands were tied. But unlike what they had imagined, he was quiet and still. Without any movement.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe it. Natsu had just been arrested as a possible culprit of the attack on Gray. And now she was in a fucking interrogation, how a witnesses.

\- "Okay, Miss Heartfilia. What happened the day of the attack?" - The man asked and Lucy stiffened.

\- "We went to a mission... And the mission was fine, no problem. Then, each went to his house, saying that we would meet after an hour in my house and I went home... Erza came very timely, Na-Natsu arrived ten minutes late and not long after Charle came and told us ... She told us that someone had attacked Gray ".- She explained with her voice breaking and her eyes watery.

\- "Did you see anything strange in any of his companions? They fought or something?" - Lucy thought at the time his two companions and a picture of them fighting was the first thing that came to mind. At that time, she almost laugh. Almost.

\- "No, they behaved as usual. Although... Although when we were talking about going to my house, Gray seemed very distracted I even asked if anything was wrong, but he told me not to worry, but I knew... he had something on his mind that he couldn't let go ".- Lucy blanched at that time, perhaps if she had been a little worried, now the things... would be... _Differents_.

\- "Well, Miss Heartfilia, what happened in the second attack?"

\- "I... I was taking care of Gray, we decided to take turns and in that hour was my turn... Then Natsu came and he saw me so depressed, he told me to go out and get some fresh air, he said me that he would be with Gray. I was out with Erza, when I suddenly saw Juvia run, saying that something had happened to Gray... I didn't believe at first, because it was assumed that Gray was with Natsu. However... When we got to the room... In the room was Ivon, who wanted kill Gray for some motive".- The blonde explained with her voice a little broken, until finally shed tears.

\- "Probably Mr. Dragneel wanted to make a way for Ivon, is for this that he worried about you and your depression".

Lucy shuddered at that time.

-"N-No! Natsu saw someone and went to check out! And I still think that although they always are fighting, Natsu and Gray loves the other like a brother! "she said really convinced.-"Natsu no... Natsu isn't a murderer... I-_I believe in him_".

\- "So, how do you explain the note that mr. Fullbuster wrote before losing consciousness?" - The man asked, showing a photo of the supposed Gray's message.

_It was at that moment when Lucy's heart almost stopped._

_She could no longer believe in Natsu._

* * *

Makarov sighed heavily before start talking. He wanted to spend the less time possibly. He didn't like to see any of their children in the situation where they were.

\- "Natsu... Have you been you who wounded Gray?" - He asked, a little afraid for the possibly answer the boy. But there was none.

\- "Hey, Natsu, answers to the old man!" - Laxus ordered in a scream.

\- "You have seen what Gray has written" .- Natsu began to speak in a very low voice .- "Why would he lie?"

\- "Maybe he got confused ..." - Makarov began talking with doubts. Natsu looked Makarov with a small smile.

\- "So, if Gray really confused me with other... He really is a bastard" .- The dragon slayer joked, smiling. Then he lowered his eyes .- "But Gray is not such an idiot. I know why he... Said... That I'm the culprit"

After all, that man and he were the same ...

\- "So you are the guilty, Natsu?" - Laxus asked, nervous about the the dragon slayer's behaviour.

Natsu lowered his gaze, and with great sincerity, simply said three words.

\- "I don't know".

* * *

**Hey...**

_What happens now? I'm trying to wake up, but I don't know how._

**Your words sounded ironically.**

_Well, it's possible._

**I just want to know one thing... Do you know who was who attacked you?**

_No... Well, his face was like one that I know very well, but..._

**One that you know well?**

_Yes. But he had a very visible difference that I could see._

_He had a huge scar on his face..._

_And his gaze... It was too cold._

He wasn't the idiot I knew.

**You are wrong...**

_Huh?_

**Maybe he really is the idiot that you know.**

_How can you tell? You don't know..._

**Yes, I know. I know them very well.**

**I know... because... they really are the same person.**

**Just like _you_ and me.**

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS, FANVS, AND FOLLOWS!**

**Hehehehe... This story is taking form finally! I know that Natsu's reaction is a little strange, but, sure, he thinks that his friend wrote his name... He feels a little bad, poor Natsu :(**

**But well, it's like he isn't the only that have a clon, not? Because Gray is speaking with someone in his dream who has his same voice... I'm hoping for your theories!**

**ANSWERS REVIEWS:**

**Poketail: I torture Gray in all my stories... I know that not have a sense but I do always XD. Your theorie isn't bad, you are very observer!**

**TSW: Yes! Gray knows that the culprit is not his stupid Natsu, if not someone almost same. Is not Edolas Natsu, I love Edolas Natsu too much for doing this xDD. Ivon is simply a worker that observes Natsu's clon. Or maybe isn't a clon :)**

**SashaMonroe: Thanks for your review and say that the story is good! I hope that they figure out the true culprit also!**

**Rewisan: Poor Natsu, he really thinks that Gray wrote his name :(, and Gajeel will appear, but the council... Well, you will have read the news chapters!**


	6. Things get complicated

_You and me?! What do you mean!?_

**That's something you have to discover for yourself, Gray.**

_II don't know what's going on or why Natsu2 tried to kill me!_

**I'm afraid that was my fault...**

_Who are you!?_

**I am...**

_I-I can't hear you!_

**That's good. That means you're waking up...**

_Wa-wait! Tell me what's going on!_

**Good bye.**

_You told me we would talk more when I awake!_

**Oh, I forgot to tell you it was only because I wanted to wake up you.**

_What!? But according to you, you're like Natsu2, so you can tell me what's going on at once!_

**Sorry, that's impossible for me.**

**After all...**

**...I died some time ago. **

* * *

Natsu sighed again. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be there. He wasn't to blame for the Gray's attack. Gray was confused. Gray was confused. He had to find the real culprit and show everyone that had a double and therefore Gray confused with him. Yes, that was what he had to do.

At that moment he looked at the man who was in charge of monitoring his cell. Yes, he would. First he tried his first choice.

\- "Hey..."

\- "Yes, mr. Dragneel?"

\- "Can Happy come to see me? I feel very lonely..."

\- "Sorry, Mr. Dragneel, I can't do that."

Natsu sighed. The first tactic: '_give sadness_', hadn't worked.

Second tactic: _'getting crazy_'. Well, that was better for him. It was more his style. So he started pounding wildly the prison.

\- "I want to see Happyyy!"

The man who was guarding his cell got really tense. That boy was going crazy for moments.

* * *

Ivon was in his cell again, and he couldn't help but smile when he heard the shouts and blows of the next cell. Natsu Dragneel was going crazy.

..._He still remembered the desperate cries of the boy when he saw the body of his friend..._

He was surprised when he heard footsteps reach his cell. Suddenly the man who entered knocked the man guarding his cell. Ivon recognized at the moment as the iron dragon slayer.

\- "Wow, I thought you were with them. Why you knocked out my guardian ~?" - He asked mockingly. But Gajeel wasn't for jokes.

\- "You will now say it all you know about the man that smells like Salamander. And believe me I'm not as benevolent as Laxus or master".

* * *

Lucy sighed heavily. What did she have to do? Something inside told her that Natsu was innocent. But, why she couldn't believe in Gray's message? Something inside told her that something was wrong.

And then she realized. She met Gray too well. Although Natsu had been the real culprit, he would never have put that Natsu was the culprit. Then, she concluded that the message was wrong. It could have written someone else or something. She herself had to go and see what she could find.

Because Lucy believed in his friends. She knew Natsu would be unable to do that to Gray.

And she also knew that Gray didn't betray Natsu.

With a firm step, she went to see.

* * *

\- "Mister, you have to calm down!"

\- "I don't want! I want to see Happy!" - The dragon slayer screamed again and the man guarding his prison no longer know what to do, until he finally felt a blow to his neck that left him unconscious.

\- "Seriously, don't you have anything better for get attention, Salamander?" - Gajeel asked, jokingly. Natsu smiled.

\- "Well, You know me!"

\- "Let us go, we have to catch the other 'you'".- He remarked, while he broke the cell and helped Natsu with his chains. - "Seriously, how long have you had a twin / clone / whatever that makes confuse to ice bastard?"

Natsu just started laughing.

\- "It seems that more and more things get complicated."

* * *

Juvia Lockser was pale. Why were things so complicated? Suddenly, to blame for the near-death of his love was Natsu, Gray's best friend...

She herself went to demand an explanation, to ask him why he did. She wanted to kill him. However, when she saw the face of Natsu, Juvia knew... that there was something strange about him. There not seemed to be to blame.

There seemed to be confusion and something inside her made her wait, wait Gray was awake and could explain what happened that day. However, it had already been four days. And she became increasingly nervous.

Without much encouragement, she began to walk the corridors of the hospital, and finally came to the room of her love. For a moment, she hesitated to enter. Back in the room and return to again see his love so pale and almost lifeless. Finally, she took courage and entered. And then, she was surprised.

Gray was sitting on the bed and looked really confused and tired, as if he had awakened just minutes ago. He looked Juvia and Juvia looked him with surprise. He was so pale, with puffiness that really looked like he hadn't slept in two years, but had only been four days. But that did not matter, nothing mattered. Only one thing mattered: _Gray was awake_.

She began to feel her eyes with tears, and before she realized he was hugging the ice mage strongly while she let out loud sobs.

Gray did a half smile as he put a hand on Juvia's hair.

\- "I'm sorry, Juvia..." - He muttered almost no voice.- "_I'm back_".

* * *

**Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and Follows! You do me very happy, once again!**

**Well, for what we can see, all the pieces begin to move and fit. And Gray is finally awake!**

**I decided to add a little humor on the part of Natsu, it looks more like him hahaha**

**Response to reviews:**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Please think that Lucy is confused. Moreover, all evidence points to Natsu, and besides is Gray's message. Sure, she at first thought: 'Why I will doubt Gray?', But then, as we have seen, she realizes that something is not right. Lucy is smarter than she looks ;)**

**Poketail: Hahaha, I thought about Gray speaking in his coma, but I really had to wake up at Gray for him to do something really cool :'). We'll see if it's Future Natsu or not ;)**

**Guest: It made me much grace your review that somehow wanted do a inclusion, so it's for that that Gray calls the clone Natsu 'Natsu 2', seriously, I loved the review hahhahah**

**Foxpaw101: Hello! Glad you like it :) Here's the update!**

**SashaMonroe: Gray is finally awake! We'll see what he does! :)**


	7. The truth

Happy ran. He was really worried about what had been told: 'Natsu Dragneel has become partially crazy but he want to see Happy'. Finally he saw his friend, who was with Gajeel, just outside the council.

\- "Natsuuuu!" - He shouted, really excited. Natsu hugged him in that moment, very happy.- "Have you shown that you aren't the culprit?" - He asked curiously.

\- "Well... Let's say I've got my freedom temporarily".- Natsu apologized laughing and Happy didn't understood him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Natsu was out and safe!

Because Natsu was safe, right...?

It was at this point that council guards began to appear.

-"Natsu Dragneel, you're under arrest! not run away!"

Well, that meant that Natsu was cheating. Happy paled, as he began to run with Natsu and Gajeel.

He couldn't forget certain redhead...

* * *

\- "NATSU HAS ESCAPED WITH THE HELP OF GAJEEL!?" - a mage with armor screamed, really angry.

\- "Gajeel-san knocked me out and then pulled Natsu-san..." - The man remembered a little embarrassed and terrified by the look on the redhead. Erza was about to shout again, when she heard the laughter of another prisoner: Ivon.

\- "Wow ... A Gray's friend helping escape Natsu, no sense".- He commented mockingly. Erza did more angrier.

\- "Make no mistake, I don't think that Natsu is the culprit, but, if he flees the only thing is that more people will get suspicious of him..."- She explained really convinced.

\- "What makes you think that Salmander...?" - Was at that time when Ivon stopped when he felt the girl drew his sword.

\- "If you open your beak again, I will kill you".- The mage threatened really angry.

* * *

Juvia Lockser couldn't believe, Gray was awake! And he wasn't in (very) bad state! She was so happy she could not stop smiling. However, she was surprised when she saw Gray trying to get up.

\- "Gray-sama, you aren't in condition to get up, the doctor have to see you!" - She said really worried. Gray winced in pain.

\- "Sorry, I haven't time for that, I need to find Natsu..." - He muttered, still thinking about the words that the strange voice had said.

\- "Natsu-san... He's arrested for being your attacker".- She explained sadly. Gray was surprised.

\- "Natsu wasn't to blame!" - He shouted angrily .- "I have to fix this once".- The ice mage said very determined. Juvia stiffened.

\- "Sorry, Gray-sama, but you can't leave here, you're very hurt."- Juvia said of even threatening manner. The following happened too fast. Gray made a move and froze her. He felt dizzy and had too big a pain in his stomach, but he had no time to stay for a reviewed. He opened the window and he make ice stairs.

\- "Sorry, Juvia. When this is all over, I will apologize properly."

He began to run, with all his head spinning endlessly. He had too much information, but it wasn't connected.

For starters, was the hooded man, who was almost like Natsu, but he wasn't Natsu. But this man knew him. Also, he remembered his words just before losing consciousness.

'_Don't die. Really don't die. And after... Kill me_'. 

What kind of person says that and with a voice so regretful?

Second, was that strange voice in his head that told him that Natsu and the man were the same. Well, he was right. His face was the same, except the scar on his face. As for the rest, he could not say, because he wasn't a dragon slayer. Although... The man's voice.

He didn't recognize his at first, because his tone was a bit more serious than Natsu, more older.

The voice in his head was like that of him, but a little more serious. And that voice told him that died some time ago. And that was his fault that attacked him. And he knew perfectly about Natsu1 and Natsu2.

_'Come on, think, Gray. There must be a connection. Natsu that I know. Natsu who attacked me but he didn't really want. The voice claiming to be me. That is, 'another Gray' that no one knows. It would be strange that justly Natsu and I had a twin brother._

_Twin brothers: discarded._

_¿Clones? Who would be interested in making a clone of shitty flame and my? Moreover, then Natsu would like now. And his voice wouldn't sound like a old.'_

Then something made _'click'_ in his head.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel kept running when Gajeel complained.

\- "Do you know how hard it's to find someone who has your smell when you are with me?" - He asked half seriously and that half mockery, Natsu frowned.

\- "Well, put the batteries! We have to catch the criminal before Erza catch us!"

\- "Do you think that I'm not trying, bastard!?"

\- "Come on, try it, iron brain!"

It was to start a discussion when appeared Makarov with Laxus.

\- "La-Laxus! What are you doing here!?" - Natsu asked exalted. Laxus sighed.

\- "Do you really do this question?"

And before they knew it, they were surrounded by magicians advice.

* * *

Gray tried to catch his breath again as he leaned on the wall. He had managed to leave without attracting attention thanks to its magic, but really, he was hurt. His stomach was burning and his head was spinning.

However, he had to find Natsu and tell the truth. He had to tell the sad reality of the facts.

Years from now... Natsu could get a scar on his face. Within a few years, Gray could die. Within a few years, they would have their voice more old.

And then he concluded.

_'The man who attacked me ... It must be ..._

_Future's Natsu'._

* * *

**We know the truth! The hooded man is future Natsu! But... Why he attacked Gray? And why future Gray is dead? It's possible that the two fact are related?**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs again! **

**Answer reviews:**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Lucy will appear in next chapter and she will explain the facts! Because she has to explain the message, give credibility to the Gray's theory. And yeah, sadly, future Gray is dead :(**

**PokeTail: Hahaha, Really, the man who broke the prison was Gajeel, and he is in a little building, they get out quickly hahaha**

**TSW: I love your reviews! hahahha, think that before, future Natsu was how the now Natsu,so... he can't be jealous XD And yes! He is awake! **

**foxpaw101: I'm sorry for Juvia in this chapter... But Gray just wake and he isn't for foolishness :')**


	8. The meeting

_The man who attacked me… it must be…_

…_Future Natsu…_

Gray turned paler than he was usually. It was future Natsu? Really the future Natsu had traveled to the past to kill him? why? What he are gaining by that?

After all, probably, Natsu was the murderer of his version of the future.

He shook his head, too confused. However, there was one thing he was clear: he remained confident of his Natsu.

Briskly when he felt pain in his stomach had subsided, he continued his search. Right now he would like to have one of those super-developed noses that Dragons had in his guild.

* * *

Lucy was running briskly. How they had not seen the real message!? She had gone to where Gray was attacked, and there was the message.

However, with the help of Aquarius and Virgo, she uncorked the other part that was crossed with Gray's blood.

Although she was a little surprised. If it was not Natsu, why Gray not put directly the name of his attacker?

He shrugged off her own thoughts and headed towards the prison where was Natsu, to find the master and Erza.

* * *

Wendy and Charle had a bad day. Natsu's arrest and Charle's vision only made things worse. Slowly they made their way up the ice mage room, and it was they turn to look after him.

However, when they arrived they could not help her look of surprise. Gray was not in bed and Juvia had frozen body while crying.

\- "... Juvia-san?"

\- "Gray-sama is awake ... But Gray-sama froze Juvia after Juvia not let him go find Natsu-san!"

\- "We-We have to go find them fast!"

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel, oddly enough, they were tired of fighting. There were many soldiers, too. Also, having Laxus and Grandpa helping soldiers did not help them.

\- "Why you don't understand, grandpa!? I would never hurt ice princess!"- The dragon slayer tried to justify without any success.

\- "That now I do not care! But if you are innocent you have to return because your punishment will be worst! And Gajeel also for help you!, so come back once, Natsu! "

\- "Tsk, the master did not seem to want to reason".- Gajeel said, still facing soldiers.

\- "I guess that he don't know what to do..." The blue cat said with sad voice. And then, suddenly, they were surrounded by soldiers and Laxus, who was preparing to launch an attack.

\- "Shit ..." - whispered Natsu, really worried.

* * *

\- "Erza!"

\- "Lucy, what are you doing here?"

\- "Where is the master? I just found evidence of the innocence of Natsu!"

-"What!?"

\- "Gray's message! He said clearly that it was not Natsu!"

-"Really!?"

Then a laugh them out of their conversation. It was that guy, Ivon.

\- "You're a little late, Princess. As much as you know the truth, that doesn't mean we won't fulfill our mission... ~ "

\- "What is your mission? Who are you!? "

\- "Jum, good as Titania asks me, I speak:

The hooded rare guy and I...

... We come from 10 years in the future ... "

* * *

\- "No more running away, Natsu!" - Yelled Laxus, before pulling a powerful electric shock. Natsu closed his eyes with Gajeel unwittingly, as they put their arms in front of their heads, trying to avoid a fatal attack. However, the attack never reached them.

A coat of ice had formed between the beam and them.

\- "Ice make: Shield!" - shouted a voice, which became extremely familiar to the three magicians there. Before he could stop himself, a smile crept on the fire dragon slayer's lips.

\- "Gray!" - Shouted, however, his smile fell quickly to see how the mage was too pale and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Really was not a good idea to use magic in his state. Natsu rushed, worried .- "Gray! are you okay!?"-

\- "I think so..." - He whispered .- "And you've already been sentenced to death for my attack?" - Asked ironically, making a smile in Natsu again.

-"Of course! You could have explained better, you know? "- He complained, as he stared at his friend .-" Because of you I am in search and seizure, as if he were a murderer! "

\- "Well, sorry about that, flame brain".- He apologized sincerely.- "Although I really don't know how you have been doubting him..."- Gray murmured, looking up at the guild master and his grandson . Gajeel shrugged, then smiled.

\- "It was a complicated situation, Ice Princess".

\- "I know,"- Gray commented before hearing the voice of four girls. Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Erza.

\- "Gray, you're awake!" - Commented Lucy excited while she ran to embrace him. Juvia gave a look to kill to Lucy and Gray realized she really wasn't angry with him, he was very happy for that.

\- "Well, son. So you have to tell us who was who attacked you ".- Makarov began, somewhat concerned, while Wendy tried to heal Gray, who was still really pale.

\- "It's... complicated," .- Gray clarified with sincerity, before devoting a glance at his friend Natsu.

\- "You have to clarify once and why your attacker has the same smell as Salamander" .- Gajeel remarked, surprising people did not know about the same smell.

\- "And why he is just like me ..." Natsu whispered, worried. It was then that Gray would begin to explain, but suddenly a voice spoke first.

\- "Well, well ... So actually survived my attack, Gray ..." -The boy spoke, who this time hadn't anything for hide his face. All were surprised. He was exactly like Natsu.

\- "The-then really Ivon was telling the truth... You come from 10 years in the future!" - Exclaimed Lucy, her eyes wide open. The oldest Natsu smiled a little more.

-"Yes. I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm from 10 years in the future.

_And I've come to kill Gray..._

_... As I did in my world three years ago._ "

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^^. I've been with a move so I have not had internet, I' sorry for the delay XD, I hope you don't mind ^^ "**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Hahaha, well, Gray frozen at Juvia without malice, only he wasn't for nonsense XD.**

**TSW: Ivon is not important to some extent, he is just making sure that everything goes well, and Natsu... Well, let's find out who and why has this need to kill Gray.**

**PokeTail: You see, Natsu, Gray and others have gathered! : D Because if not the poor Gray! D:**

**Foxpaw101: As you can see, Ivon is really to the future too! Well, I'm not a fan of gruvia - I like all couples Gralu, Graza, Gratear... - But I thought Juvia was really good for that scene hehehe**

**SashaMonroe: Thank you for saying that is a great upgrade! I hope you like these! : D**


	9. The escape

_"Yes. I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm from 10 years in the future._

_And I've Come to kill Gray ..._

_... As I did in my world 3 years ago. "_

Natsu could not help looking with hatred for his future version, then look askance at the ice mage, who was breathing irregularly, probably the magician had exceeded his capacity.

\- "Natsu... _He._.." - The ice wizard whispered breathlessly, trying to say something else, when he suddenly began coughing violently, leading to vomiting blood, worrying Natsu, who approached to his friend.

\- "Gray, are you alright!?" - Natsu asked. Then he saw that the stomach of the magician was bleeding, which meant that his wound had reopened.- "Happy!" - Shouted Natsu, doing that his Exceed went to him.

\- "Aye?"

\- "Gets Gray out of here!" - Ordered. The dragon slayer saw Gray eager to murmur, but only a weak cough came out mixed with blood.

\- "Aye Sir!" - Shouted Happy, before grabbing Gray's waist with his tail and fly. It was then that the future Natsu smiled more lively, jumping to Gray and scaring the blue cat.

\- "I have said that I have come for you!" - Shouted while prepared his full fist flame against them. Gray tried to make a shield to defend himself, when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

\- "Gray!" - Shouted Happy worried, seeing the magician's stomach had begun to bleed more exaggerated. Future Natsu quickly tried hit the magician, however, was arrested by present Natsu. This Natsu looked at his hand, which had burned due to impact with the other Natsu. Then he looked back quickly.

\- "Wendy, go with Gray, his wound has reopened!" - Ordered, visibly worried. Wendy nodded and flew with Charle.

\- "Juvia also will go with Lily!" - The water mage commented, too worried about the wounded wizard. Gajeel almost did a complain, but because of the situation, just stayed in silent and let the two magicians leave. The future Natsu saw as they left, but just sighed.

\- "Tsk, I would have killed him since the beginning, is now nothing more than a headache."- He complained, as he prepared to fight.- "Well, first I'll take care of you and after I'll go for the ice block." Then it was Erza's turn to speak.

\- "He has Natsu's physique, talks like Natsu and attacks like him... But... Our Natsu never will be a murderer, why can you try to kill a nakama!?" - The redhead shouted indignant as he pulled his sword to fight.

\- "Who said that the ice-freak is my nakama?" - He asked with a big smile .-"Many things have changed in the future..." - He whispered. The present Natsu growled low.

\- "Why do you want to kill Gray?" - The dragon slayer asked in a tone of bitterness. It was really hard to ask to his 'future I' why he wanted to kill one of your closest friends. The future Natsu just smirked, like at first.

\- "Someone asked me to."

So Natsu lost his little patience.

\- "Then someone also asked assassinate Gray in your time!?" - He asked, completely losing his temper. The dragon slayer thought his future version would respond with a smile, but he didn't. His face suddenly became serious.

\- "No. I... _Simply I did._ Nothing more."

And for a moment, Natsu thought he saw a pain face on future wizard, but in the moment he placed a cocky grin on his face.

* * *

\- "Gray, hold on!"- The blue cat shouted worried when he saw blood falling of mage's stomach. The ice wizard had been too reckless to leave the hospital with that wound. Suddenly he heard voices.

\- "Happy, stop! I'll try to heal Gray-san!" - Wendy shouted, drawing attention blue cat. Happy went to the ground with carefully. When Wendy and Juvia went to them, they realized at the time the ice mage was finally unconscious. Wendy started to heal the wizard at the moment, realizing that his wound was very deep. Juvia was watching the scene with sadness.

\- "And think that Natsu-san is the one who has hurt Gray-sama..."- She whispered sadly and even his watery eyes. Charle could not help thinking in predicting the day that future Natsu had attacked Gray. And she could not understand anything. Suddenly, an extra voice caught their attention.

\- "Oh, oh, oh... But if I was going to look for my friend Natsu and I find two treasures and a wounded man who should be dead... Today is my lucky day!" - The men commented laughing. Juvia was surprised and recognized the man as Ivon, the man who was supposed detained. He shrugged .- "I am a good man, if you let me kill him, I will leave the beautiful womans and cats free." - He smiled macabre way. At that moment, he saw the girl who was still healing the other wizard with a nervous smile.

-"This is going to get ugly..." - The sky dragon slayer whispered. Happy smiled cheerfully.

\- "Any that does a threatening to Gray's life has a biiiig problem~" .-

It was then that it began to rain, doing the man surprised.

\- "What are you saying about ends Gray-sama's life?" - The water mage asked in a threatening tone.

-. "He. So will I have to face his girlfriend?

_This is getting fun._"-

* * *

**Woah woah! Not much time for the final! Natsu team Vs Future Natsu and Angry Juvia Vs Ivon! I hope you will enjoy the last part! **

**Thanks for reviews, favs and follows! :D **

**Poketail: Let's see if Future Natsu is really a murderer or not ;)**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Dear, thanks for the review XD.**

**Rewisan: Why Natsu is evil if real Natsu it's kawaii? And why Gray? We have wait a little more! **

**SashaMonroe: Future Rogue isn't here ~**

**TSW: Thanks for the review, I hope you love the story! ^^**


End file.
